


The Lost Prince and The Eternal Queen

by 3tinkgemini



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3tinkgemini/pseuds/3tinkgemini
Summary: Klaus was met with nothing but betrayal everywhere he turned. Lost and alone, he sets out on a mission to track down the right type of wolves to turn into hybrids. What he didn't expect to find was a stunning creature by the name of Caroline Forbes, who was a wolf within the only pack that was not hiding from him. Together they find things that they both have been missing, as well as things neither one ever expected to discover.





	The Lost Prince and The Eternal Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laufire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/gifts).



> Hello my lovely Giftee and the rest of you lovely readers! I suggest finding a comfy place to settle in with a snack, this story took on a life of its own and grew to just over 13,000 words. I hope you enjoy the tale I spun for our favorite couple! NOTE- Caroline IS NOT from Mystic Falls in this story and is a Wolf. Bonnie too is NOT from Mystic Falls. Just imagine everything happened in Mystic Falls with another Bennett witch and minus Caroline.

Ice clinked against the glass as Klaus absentmindedly swirled the tumbler in his hand, before he drained the last of the whiskey and signaled the bartender for another. The small off the beaten path bar was surprisingly well-kept, yet oddly empty for five o’clock on a Friday night. Though, at the present moment, Klaus didn’t mind the quiet nor did he pay any attention to the curious yet watchful eye of the barkeep as his mind drifted over the events that led him here.

 

Things had been going perfectly in his opinion. His curse had been broken, his family undaggered, his wretched Father had been permanently put down and his meddling Mother was sent back to the Other Side where she belonged. He had begun building his hybrid army and had a living doppelganger ready, even if unwillingly so, to donate blood at his disposal to turn as many as he chose.

 

That was, until everything went decidedly wrong.

 

His brothers abandoned him to lead their own pitiful lives without him, all claiming that his quest for power would be his downfall and they no longer wanted any part of it. The blasted Salvatore brothers got in his way one too many times, leading to his near demise at the hands of a hunter. Rebekah had saved him from being locked in a coffin and sent to the ocean floor only to have him wish she had left him there to rot. During the time he had been taken and desiccated she had wrongly assumed him dead, causing her to take out her vengeance on the doppelganger, which had led to the girl being turned into yet another useless vampire.

 

He had left Rebekah sniveling and crying on the floor of his once beloved mansion in Mystic Falls, renouncing her as his sister and vowing that if he ever laid eyes upon her again he would dagger and leave her coffin to rot in a forgotten cave for good.

 

He had taken what little solace he could with the last of the doppelganger’s blood, storing the blood bags away safely in a cooler in the trunk of his car before peeling out of town and drove off to where he had been housing his hybrids, completely ready to call them his new family.

 

Only they did not wish to claim him as family any more than his siblings had. It had turned out he was sorely mistaken of their loyalty and the strength of the sire bond. He had been ambushed upon arrival, quickly discovering that they had broken their sire bond all under the teachings of his first hybrid the Lockwood brat. In a fit of rage and pain, he had slaughtered them all. All but Tyler. He made the wretched mutt watch as he tore them all apart piece by piece then set fire to the house he had procured for them all, so that the boy could live with the guilt of what his actions and treachery had wrought.

 

Finished with Mystic Falls and all that it contained, he set out on a mission to find as many werewolf Packs as he could, this time being more selective in who he chose to turn. Only he couldn’t find any. Not one shred of a werewolf hair was left behind. Someone had warned them to go into hiding, someone was messing with his plans and he had a deep seeded feeling within his gut that the boy he let live was behind it all.

 

At times Klaus wondered if locking his wolf away wasn’t the only curse placed upon his head. For the first time in centuries, he felt whole within himself and yet…an empty void still begged to be filled. His family was in tatters, _Always and Forever_ it seemed had an expiration date. His hybrids had turned against him, along with any he had dared to name a friend. Thoughts of Marcel, long ago left in New Orleans after his attempted uprising against him and Stefan, the one he truly felt as a brother in arms and close friend betrayed him time and time again leaving behind nothing but the vicious sting of each one to rot within his heart.

 

It often felt as though he would forever be alone.

 

Klaus was pulled from his morose thoughts as the door to the establishment was thrown open with a large, laughing group pouring through the threshold. The barkeep grinned widely, quickly refreshing Klaus’s drink before rushing off to the other side of the bar to begin taking orders.

 

The door closed behind the last member of the group, sending a soft breeze carrying a scent along with it to Klaus’s senses.

 

_Finally._ Klaus thought as he smirked into his drink. He had finally found just the Pack he had been looking for.  It would seem the witch he had consulted a few weeks ago, though her cryptic message was long brushed aside and forgotten, had not led him astray in his search.

 

XXX

 

The party had been in full swing for over an hour when a beautiful smiling blonde skipped up to the bar next to him ordering a tray full of shots. Though she looked as happy and excited as any other of the party goers, Klaus could read the underlying tension set within her shoulders. Placing a friendly grin upon his face, he turned towards her, “That’s quite the shindig going on over there, _little wolf_.”

 

The blonde frozen before turning only her head towards him with a scathing glare, “Yes it is, though no one besides my Grandma uses words like that anymore.”

 

“Ah, a woman after my own heart then. I do fancy myself an _old_ soul.” Klaus smirked at his own joke, no doubt lost upon the young wolf.

 

The girl surprised him as she scoffed, “I’d say _ancient_ would be more appropriate, wouldn’t you, Klaus?”

 

“Well, well, well. You’ve heard of me. Fantastic. While I do enjoy making new introductions and shall we say, _teaching_ others of just who and what I am, I also find it quite relaxing when I can just cut to the point.” Even with the unspoken threat hanging in the air between them, Klaus was stunned to find this slip of a girl hardly seemed bothered by it. Instead she turned towards him, hip jutted with her arms folded tightly across her chest, an unimpressed and slightly daring glare blazing at him from her blue eyes. He didn’t know whether to be put out or impressed by her tenacity. He opted for a more diplomatic approach, waving his hand as he demanded regally, “I require a meeting with your Alpha, see that it is done. Now.”

 

What he had expected from the young wolf he did not know but her doubling over in laughter as she mocked him was not it.

 

Wiping a stray tear from her eye and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear she attempted to calm herself, “That’s not how things work around here. You aren’t our Lord and Master and you certainly aren’t our King.” Sobering, she pressed her lips together, “Tonight is not about business. Try back tomorrow.” With that she turned away in dismissal.

 

Angered at her blatant disregard to just who he was, Klaus stood behind her, hissing in her ear, “Now sweetheart, I don’t think you understand just how easily I could rip this party to shreds before you even tuck that shining hair of yours behind your ear once more.”

 

She quickly spun on her heels, smiling up at him with her large blue eyes, “You think its shiny? That’s the best thing I’ve heard all night! See, I tried this new conditioner and I was a little skeptical on whether it worked as well as it claimed. I’m so glad to hear it wasn’t just wishful thinking on my part.”

 

Klaus stared at her with his mouth hung open as if she had grown two heads, he couldn’t tell if this smiling little wolf was being altogether serious with him or just playing with him.

 

“Let me assure you I may ramble, but I never say anything I don’t mean.” She spoke as if she could read his very thoughts before she sighed and eyed him up and down, thinking him over, “You aren’t going to let any of this wait until tomorrow, are you? No, I can tell just by looking at you, you’re not one to let sleeping dogs lie.” Her head tilted adorably as she giggled, “Or should I say, drinking dogs party. Fine! Fine! Just give me a few minutes.”

 

Klaus tried to catch up with all that had just happened as she spun around, taking the waiting tray of shots and made to walk away. Snapping out of his stupor Klaus called after her, “What’s your name Love?”

 

Spinning on the ball of her foot, not spilling a drop of the shots, she beamed, “Caroline.” Before weaving her way through the crowd, her hips rolling with a naturally seductive sway that left Klaus smirking as he leaned against the bar, taking his glass in his hand and toasting her back.

 

Perhaps this venture could prove to be even more enjoyable than he first imagined, especially with such a fetching sparing partner close at hand.

 

Caroline moved with grace and purpose through the crowd, dropping off the tray of shots before sauntering over to a large burly man who stood off to the side of the merry makers. Klaus watched as they whispered to each other, too softly for even his ears to hear, before she nodded towards him with a cat that ate the canary smirk. The large man’s dark eyes narrowed at him before looking back to the petite blonde, the twosome did not speak again but both nodded their heads and the large man departed towards the hall at the back of the bar.

 

Looking back to Caroline, Klaus lifted a brow in question to which she simply replied with a grin and a tilt of her head as a way to tell him to follow after the man. 

 

Assuming the Alpha would wish to speak with him alone, Klaus was surprised to find Caroline slowly following him into the back office of the bar. Shrugging it off, is wasn’t unheard of for an Alpha to have a high-ranking member of their Pack involved in meetings of such standards. Klaus used the knowledge he had picked up when dealing with the various nobility of days past hoping it would show respect and give the Alpha a sense of security. Having little knowledge of the inner workings of werewolf Packs made Klaus feel at a distinct disadvantage.

 

Caroline was closing the door behind her as Klaus strode towards the larger man with his hand extended, “I appreciate you taking the time away from the festivities to have this impromptu meeting.”

 

Klaus frowned as the man simply grunted and brushed passed him to stand in front of the door.

 

Caroline giggled, drawing his attention and took his hand that was just beginning to fall, giving him a firm yet gentle shake, “I would’ve rather waited until tomorrow to have this meeting over lunch, but I do appreciate you holding off on the violence for the evening.” Pressing her lips together with a grin in an effort to hold back her laughter at the dumbfounded look that graced Klaus’s face, she cleared her throat, “Caroline Forbes, Alpha of the Crescent Pack.” Dropping his hand, she waved towards the other man, “That’s Billy, he likes to think of himself as my bodyguard at times. Please, lets sit and have ourselves a chat, shall we?”

 

Klaus followed her towards the desk where she took up the chair behind it as if she owned the place, taking a seat in front of her he huffed lightheartedly, “Cheeky minx, aren’t you?”

 

“Given the right circumstances, yes.” She fired lightly back, “When the Original Hybrid walks into your turf and he doesn’t know who the Alpha is, one can’t pass up the opportunity to have a little fun.” She placed a hand over her heart with a small grin, “But I promise the games are finished and since I’d really like to get back to the celebration so how about we cut to the chase of why you’re here, skim over the details and have a more in depth talk tomorrow?”

 

“You’ve been quite accommodating so far, I suppose I can agree to that.”

 

“Right, so I suppose you are here about your quest to make hybrids then?”

 

“You would assume correctly.” Klaus replied with narrowed eyes.

 

“And judging by the fact that you aren’t just turning us all willy-nilly,” She filled her hand back and forth, “it would seem you have a different game plan in motion.”

 

“After my last attempts,” He smiled at her antics, answering her honestly, “I have come to find that a more diplomatic approach is needed.”

 

“Makes sense. I’m sure you plan to be a little more selective in who you chose to turn, seeing that your blood supply from the doppelganger has been permanently cut off.”

 

His face went hard as the easy smile fell from his lips, “You seem to be very informed.”

 

“I wouldn’t be fit to be Alpha if I wasn’t.” Finding Klaus’s acceptance of her answer Caroline leaned back in her seat, spinning it from side to side as she mulled things over, “What to do, what to do. I assume that if I order you away you won’t listen and just cause all kinds of problems for me and my Pack.” His Cheshire cat grin and simple shrugging of his shoulders confirmed that line of thought until a similar grin lit up her face as she stopped spinning and sat up leaning forward with her hands folded in front of her on the desk, “So how about we make an agreement?”

 

“What sort of agreement?” Klaus asked her skeptically. 

 

“I will allow you to stay, see who you _might_ like to turn and _if_ they are in agreement, we can then sit and talk.”

 

Never trusting a gift horse, Klaus crossed his arms over his chest, “And just what is it you would want in return?”

 

Caroline grinned, happy with how this was all working out, even more so that Bonnie had foretold of Klaus’s coming so she could come up with a solid plan, “You will stay with us, live amongst the Pack as a, sort of, honorary member for the remainder of the summer.”

 

Klaus began laughing at the absurd request. Money, protection, hell even being turned herself had crossed his mind, but this? Her finely sculpted eyebrow rose, showcasing the seriousness of her request and sobering him, “You’re not joking. Why on Earth would I wish to do that?”

 

“It’s my understanding that you never really had a chance to be a part of a Pack. I think if you understood more about how we work and who _we_ are, it might help you gain whatever it is that you have been looking for.”

 

His face turned to stone, “What makes you think I’m looking for anything sweetheart?”

 

“You are out here in my territory after searching high and low for any other Packs. Trust me when I say we could have hidden as well but I’m giving you a chance here Klaus. Don’t be stupid, take it.”

 

Her soothing yet forceful demand left him reeling. She was right, and he very well knew it, she could have taken her entire Pack and hidden them all away much like all the others had across the States. But for some reason they had not. Her only request, him staying to live and learn among the Pack was an oddity inside itself. Was it some sort of ploy to do away with him? Play on his heartstrings, that she assumed he had, to stop him from turning them? “I still fail to see what the purpose would be of me living among your Pack.”

Caroline smiled as if she was speaking to a wayward child, her voice soft and proud as she began to explain, “We support one another, each individual member’s strengths and accomplishments are the collective group’s as well. We embrace our individual weaknesses and build off one another, lifting each other up, where others would fall on their own. Being a part of a Pack is the true essence of family.”

 

Skeptical after his thousand years of watching his own family fall apart, Klaus scoffed, “Sounds like a pipe dream to me. How do you handle discord within the ranks, by holding hands and talking about your feelings while skipping merrily through the flowers?”

 

“By treating each issue fairly and justly.” Caroline replied firmly, “No two crimes against Pack members are alike, no argument the same, therefore we treat everything as a case by case basis. Sometimes accords can be reached, others punishment must be doled out to fit the crime. But we go to great lengths to see that our members will fit into our little society so that we may avoid such cases. There are very few rules to be followed and they are quite simple and straight forward. No harming another member, no stealing, no harming the locals or the neighboring Coven and no doing anything that would reflect poorly against the Pack.”

 

“The no harming the locals might be a tough one for me.” Klaus added cockily, “Part vampire remember? I do need to eat to survive.”

 

“Then I guess it’s a good thing we have a local hospital nearby with all the latest medical advances, including a small blood bank.”

 

“Surely you do not expect me to feed off blood bags for the entirety of the summer! You of all creatures should understand the power of death and blood. For Christ sakes werewolves need to kill in order to turn.”

 

“How we turn or even kill for that matter is not up for discussion at this point. I suggest you rethink your approach with me, this is an amazing gift I am giving you.” The burly man by the door growled as Caroline’s temper rose, “We knew you were coming, and trust me when I say if we did not want to be found you wouldn’t be sitting her with me. It was put to a vote and it took a long time to conduct your trial. I will not have you causing any chaos and ruining all the hard work I did to even allow you to be here!”

 

Her spirit enthralled him, though he was stuck on one thing, “My trial?”

 

“Yes. Your trail.” She spat.

 

“Just what was I placed on trial for?”

 

“For your crimes against your own kind.” Her voice cracked as she began yelling, her eyes flashing with a slight tint of gold, “We do not take such things lightly, whether within our own Pack or not. Kidnapping, torturing and the slaughter of your own kind is strictly forbidden and punishable by death at the hands of the families you caused pain and suffering to.”

 

“I will not have my actions judged by a group of backwoods wolves who have no idea of what I’ve done and why!” Klaus sneered, his eyes flaring pure gold with his temper.

 

“Can you kindly calm down before my bodyguard gets antsy, attacks you and then gets killed?” Caroline asked, calming her own anger as Billy stopped snarling and huffed. “Please, he’s a hybrid, not just any hybrid but the Original Hybrid, you’d be dead before either of us could blink.” A quick glance back to Klaus had her rolling her eyes, “And you can wipe that egotistical smirk off your face. I’m just stating a fact, I’m not here to give you some unneeded and definitely poor taste in an ego boost.”

 

“How is complimenting me of my prowess in poor taste?” Klaus smirked.

 

Caroline slammed her hand against the desk, the strength behind her blow causing a crack to web out along the wood in tiny fractures beneath her hand as she lost her temper, “Because it would be against your own kind you, epic moron! That type of power should only be directed at your enemies and only when warranted. Not because you are having some childish temper tantrum!”

 

Klaus knew he should rail at her for daring to speak to him in such a manner, he should kill her in front of her entire Pack outside just to show them who they were dealing with and what happens should any of them cross him. But that was but a whisper of habit barely audible in the back corner of his mind. At the forefront he was utterly transfixed by this vivacious, bold and beautiful creature before him. This gorgeous woman who had no care for who or what he was but stood up to him and called him out in all of her bright and righteous anger. So transfixed and in awe of her he sat stunned until she waved a pointed finger in his face.

 

“ _That_ right there is why you were on trial.” Caroline sighed, dropping her hand softly, belaying her true strength as she sat back in her chair, “Though many were opposed to the idea of allowing you entrance into our Pack, it was our final conclusion that you had very little understanding of your own people and the ways in which we live. In a way, no matter your vast years upon this Earth, you are little more than a small pup who needs guidance, learning and understanding.”

 

Klaus knew she did not mean any offence to what she had said, though it rubbed him raw, he could not deny her words. He had very little experience when it came to the ways of the Packs. Never knowing what he truly was until after his Mother has cursed him and he made his first kill as a vampire, left little time for him to learn where he had come from. Klaus glanced over Caroline, studying her face as he reached a decision. He had made many wrong calls when it came to trusting people but something about this girl pulled at his heart and mind. She was loyal, kind and understanding. And if what he had gathered from her so far was correct, she had willingly gone to battle and stood up for him to her own Pack. Here she was handing him what he had always secretly dreamed of, a chance to know what life would have been like if things had turned out differently.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Alright?” Caroline sat up in her chair, pushing down her excitement in case she understood him wrong.

 

“I will stay and abide by the Pack Laws.”

 

“Wonderful!” Caroline’s exuberance as she stood clapping, pulling him out of his chair and into a quick fierce hug had him laughing, “Now first things first, we need to go out there and introduce you. Then, to show you mean no harm, you need to congratulate Missy and buy a round for the bar.”

 

Klaus glanced towards Billy as Caroline began skipping to the door and down the hall, “Just what am I congratulating her on? It would seem your fearless leader forgot to inform me.”

 

Billy simply grunted as Caroline poked her head back in the office, “Whoops! Sorry, I tend to get a little over excited sometimes. Missy passed her NCLEX and was offered a full time position at the local hospital.”

 

Klaus watched Billy head down the hall to take his post back up off to the side of all the partiers, “He doesn’t talk much does he?” He leaned in to whisper in Caroline’s ear.

 

“You’ll get used to it.” Caroline giggled as she put in the order of Klaus to buy a round ahead of the announcement, so it would be ready and waiting.

 

Her easy acceptance of him and assumptions that the others would be just as open left him feeling a strange excitement that he had rarely ever felt. Finding out that Caroline was correct with how he was received that evening left him feeling freer than even breaking his curse had a year ago.

 

XXX

 

Klaus had been shocked and pleasantly surprised at the community the Crescent Pack had made for themselves. In all his travels while searching out werewolf Packs he had come across many different ways of life, from the small campgrounds that changed locations after each full moon to the apartment complexes that housed most of the members. But here was something extraordinary. Tucked just outside of a small town in the Appalachian Mountains was a sprawling and thriving werewolf town all its own.

 

He had learned during his time here that the Pack’s land sat on well over three hundred acres. Some of the land included an entrance into a vast forest and mountain terrane, a large pond sat off to the back of the whole property, cut off from the living quarters by farm fields and a small but fruitful apple orchard.

 

A large old farm house stood tall and proud at the front of the property. Klaus had discovered that Caroline’s elderly Grandmother lived there with many of the Pack elders, as well as the fresh from college members who had yet to build or secure a cabin of their own. Smaller cabins dotted the property in various places, some closer together housing different members of the same family while others were spread out amongst the fields and trees. Caroline’s modest cabin sat close to the center of the property with only one other cabin nearby, the one he had been placed in.

 

Dirt lanes connected it all and every inch of the property was always teaming with life. Whether it was the workers in the fields or the orchard, people cleaning out the barns and stalls and tending to the animals, teenagers riding four wheelers while they took breaks from chores or even the younger children playing on the small playground.

 

Meal time was another event all in itself. While most of the families ate their breakfast within their own dwellings and lunch was served whenever and wherever you were working, the evening meal was had together by all in the front yard of the large main house. Even the weather didn’t stop them, huge canopy tents would be erected, and the tables would be placed beneath.

 

It was after one of these nightly meals that saw Caroline and Klaus walking side by side through the orchard on the way back to their cabins.

 

“So,” Caroline broke their comfortable silence, “you’ve been with us for almost three weeks now.”

 

“Counting the days, are we?” Klaus grinned, wiggling his brows.

 

“Oh my God!” Caroline laughed, “In your dreams maybe.”

 

“There’s no maybe about it, only surety.”

 

“Cocky much?” She snipped lightheartedly, quickly lifting her hand to point at him, “Don’t. Just, don’t. I don’t even want to know.”

 

Klaus raised his hands, feigning naivety, “I have no idea what you are talking about Caroline.”

 

“Uh huh, sure you don’t. Anyways, as I was saying, you’ve been with us for going on three weeks now and with the full moon only a few days away some of the Pack have been wondering if you were going to turn with us.” Caroline watched as his face closed off and his body tensed, a sign she was quickly learning meant that either he didn’t wish to discuss what she was asking him about or he had very little knowledge on the subject and didn’t want to look the fool. Which was ridiculous to her, who cared if he didn’t know something! It wasn’t like he had ever had the opportunity to learn about his wolf and their community.

 

Klaus’s body tensed and coiled beside her, another sign she had picked up on. He was about to use his vampire abilities to flash away from her. Acting quickly, she leapt forward, latching onto his arm, trusting that he would stop as to not hurt her.

 

“Oh no you don’t!”

 

“Caroline, let go.” Klaus snarled.

 

“No way! The moment I do you’ll just flash off and disappear on me.”

 

“How very perceptive of you sweetheart.” He snarled without looking at her.

 

“Hey now, none of that growly I’m-so-deep-and-dark tone with me. We’ve came too far for any of that.” Caroline joked in attempts to call him down from whatever had his tail in a bunch.

 

“Three weeks is hardly long enough to gain a deep understanding and friendship sweetheart.”

 

“You’re the one who said he dreams of me counting the days just a minute ago. Was that the truth or was that all just a line?” Her perfectly sculpted brow arched as if to dare him to deny her. When he said nothing but relaxed under her grip she grinned, “Yup, that’s what I thought. Besides, I know enough about you to know that you only call me sweetheart when you’re irritated with me.”

 

“You’re quite a vexing person, you know that?” Klaus sighed, his irritation slowly leaving him, “Always pushing until she gets her way.”

 

“See? We know all kinds of things about each other.” She tilted her head to the side with a large beaming smile as she passed him to seat herself on a fallen log, tapping the space next to her with a pointed look.

 

Klaus huffed, shaking his head with a soft laugh as he began walking over to sit beside her. “How you can manage to smile so thoughtfully and friendly while still throwing a look with your eyes that holds enough power to cause even myself to fall in line with your wishes I might never fully comprehend.”

 

Caroline sighed dramatically with a hand placed over her chest, “It’s a gift only few possess.” Catching his soft laughter, she kept her triumphant glee to herself over having the Original Hybrid relax and do as she said. Instead she clapped her hands and turned to face him fully, “So, you were going to tell me what had you ready to flash off the moment I mentioned the full moon.”

 

“I was, was I?”

 

“Uh huh.” Her head bobbed, “Is it that you’ve never really turned with others around before? Or maybe you haven’t quite got the hang of it since you’ve only recently broken your curse?”

 

Embarrassed, Klaus scratched at the back of his neck choosing the watch the wind as it played with the corn stalks in the distance than to see the look on her face as he explained, “A bit of both if I am being honest. With my first turning, I had no idea what was happening to me and remember very little of it until I woke up tied to a tree with my Mother placing the curse upon me. After I broke the curse, I was filled with excitement and power but later I recalled the pain of turning and never tried again.”

 

“Hmm,” Caroline hummed thoughtfully, “I imagine with your experiences anyone would be put off by the thoughts of turning again. Especially if they had the abilities to choose when or if to turn at all.”

 

“That’s the only reason most of the hybrids were happy about being turned and sired by me. I took the pain of turning away and gave them the choice not to at all.”

 

Caroline wondered just how much she should tell him about her theory, “I’m curious…”

 

“About what Love?” Klaus asked turning to face her.

 

Caroline bit her lip to hold back her smile, seems he wasn’t angry with her any longer, “Do you think the cravings and uncontrollable desire and need for blood would have been easier if you had known what was happening to you when your Mother turned you into a vampire?”

 

Klaus sat stunned for a moment before answering her honestly, “I’ve never really thought about it. I suppose that in theory could have been the case, but I have never seen a person willingly turn before so I couldn’t rightly say. Why do you ask?” Klaus felt his heart pound, could it be possible that Caroline was thinking of turning herself? Fast flashes of what his life could be like if she was there to spend the entirety of it along side him came and went as her voice broke the odd train of thought.

 

“It’s just…” Caroline sighed, knowing she would have to explain fully, “This Pack, we don’t feel the pain as others do.”

 

“What do you mean?” Klaus asked in perplexation.

 

“First off, we are taught at an early age that turning is a gift. Being the wolf and running on four legs is as much a part of us as walking around on two. We are prepared for when our time comes, in many ways that other Packs are not or for some reason choose not to be. My theory is that they have just gotten away from the old ways.” She glanced at Klaus who sat listening intently, “That’s not to say we don’t feel any pain or discomfort while shifting forms, it’s just not overbearing. It’s more freeing is the only way I can think to explain it. I think it has to do with the old ways we keep, the fact that we watch the wolves change when we are young, that we know and plan for the day we too will change. It’s celebrated.”

 

“I find it hard to believe that you or any of your Pack members would celebrate having to kill another.” Klaus caught the way her eyes glanced around rapidly, “What aren’t you telling me?”

 

“Unlike how it happens with most wolves, killing by a fit of rage or by accident, we all take our first and sometimes only kill on purpose as a right of passage and a way to keep our area safe.” Caroline rushed on before he could ask, “We have an agreement with the local law enforcement and council members, when it is time for another member to turn we take out the criminals that seem to either keep getting away with it or will never be reformed. The rapists, the killers, the child molesters.”

 

“So you believe that since the old ways of knowing when you will turn, being prepared and knowing full well that the person you have to kill in order to turn is an irredeemable enemy of all, gives your Pack the power, for lack of a better word, over their own shifting?”

 

“To put it shortly, yup.” Caroline watched as his mind being racing over all sorts of thoughts and avenues. Whether he picked up on what this would mean for him making hybrids she wasn’t sure, and she wasn’t ready to tell him. First, she felt he needed to figure out how to shift himself. “Alright, let’s get heading back.” 

 

As they reach their neighboring cabins, Caroline was surprised to find Bonnie there, not noticing that she was heading towards Klaus’s porch and not her own. But before she could greet her friend, a small cloud of dust drew the groups attention towards the Jeep bouncing down the lane. Huffing at who was heading their way Caroline missed Klaus narrowing his eyes at the young witch as he caught on to the fact that she had not come to see Caroline but himself. Though he couldn’t rightly understand why, their initial meeting didn’t go over as well as Caroline had hoped. The Bennett line did always hold great animosity towards his family over what his Mother had created all those centuries ago.

 

Klaus’s attention was diverted to Caroline and the stiff set to her shoulders as a brunette with overly pouty lips bounced out of the Jeep and flounced towards their small group.

 

“Caroline!”

 

“Hayley.” Caroline greeted with distaste.

 

“Is that any way to greet your very own cousin who just happens to be carrying the next female Alpha of the Pack?” Hayley pouted, rubbing her hands over her large stomach.

 

“ _Potential._ The jury is still out on whether your child will become the Alpha or not.” Caroline spat through her teeth.

 

“Well it’s not like you’re doing anything about furthering our family’s line.” Her large brown eyes scanned over Klaus making him feel disgusted in the way she all but simpered before him. “Unless you are and haven’t told anyone yet. Are you going to introduce me to your ah…friend here?”

 

“I don’t know Hayley, are you ever going to figure out who the father of that baby is?” The jab cut just as deep as Caroline had hoped it would, she wouldn’t allow herself to feel bad for it either, Hayley had caused her nothing but misery ever since they were children and Hayley found out that Caroline had been chosen to lead their Pack instead of her.

 

“You’re just jealous that I’m pregnant and you’re not. That I could be carrying the one person who could knock you off your golden pedestal.” Hayley hurled back.

 

“Keep dreaming Hayley. I can guarantee you that there isn’t an ounce of jealous I feel for you. Disgust, maybe. Pity, definitely. Hope that one day you might finally grasp the true meaning of being a leader and what being a part of a Pack means, always.” Caroline shook her head with shame. How her cousin could claim to be a wolf yet completely disregard the very Pack she came from was beyond her.

 

Knowing she wouldn’t be able to get to Caroline the way she was going, Hayley changed tactics, turning instead towards Klaus, “You might want to think twice about shacking up with this one.” She toss her thumb towards Caroline, “Sure, she might be the Alpha now, she might even be good for a few nights of play, but if you are looking to further your standing within the ranks you should know the rumors going around.”

 

Caroline scoffed, “And just what rumors would those be Hayley? I’m sure anything that you’ve heard came from the lowest of wolves and can easily be discredited.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know about that Carebear,” She sneered the hated nickname at her blonde cousin, “they seem pretty solid to me as far as rumors goes.”

 

“Why don’t you just spit it out then and go crawl back under which ever man you left tied to your bed. We all know that’s the only way you could keep one. They can’t get away from you fast enough.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well what about you Miss High and Mighty? How do you keep a man around? Oh yeah, that’s right, you can’t. Talk would have it that there is a _huge_ reason for it. A reason that would cause any man, especially one dating an Alpha, shame.” Hayley grinned as she seen the understand build in Caroline’s eyes.

 

“I’m done. I’m not even going to entertain you.” Caroline said proudly, turning to walk away, “Come on Bonnie. Klaus?”

 

The trio began to walk away, all freezing at Hayley’s next words, but none more than Caroline.

 

“You might want to think twice about being with her Klaus. Rumor is she can’t ever bare you a son or a daughter. Unlike the rest of us female wolves, her womb is as dried as the corn husk will be at harvest season.”

 

Caroline proudly kept her head held high and her back turned towards her tormentor, though Klaus and Bonnie didn’t miss the slight quivering to her lower lip or the glistening of her blue eyes.

 

Angered at the reaction this pathetic slip of a woman caused the brave and bright Caroline, Klaus turned, leering with evil intent at the simpering and proud of herself brunette. “What use would children be to me, when I can live forever?” At the confused tilt of her head Klaus dropped his double set of fangs and allowed his eyes to bleed yellow as he grinned widely. Hayley yelped before awkwardly stumbling to her Jeep, not bothering with her seatbelt as she spun the vehicle around and sped down the lane.

 

Klaus spun on his heels, laughing as his face returned to normal only to watch in perplexing as Caroline took off running towards the tree line. He made to follow after her only to snarl as the young witch placed her hand upon his arm. He opened his mouth to snap at her but stopped when he saw the look of sadness covering her face as she shook her head.

 

“Don’t. She needs a minute alone, trust me.” If she weren’t Caroline’s best friend he would have scoffed and did as he pleased, but something told him the witch was correct in her assumption. “Besides, you and I need to talk.”

 

“Really?” He took a single step back from her, folding his arms over his chest, “And just what pray tell do we need to discuss?”

 

“One of my ancestors contacted me privately and she has a message for you.” Bonnie glared at him, she didn’t like him at all, but something told her, besides everything he ancestor did, that she would be dealing with him for a long time to come and would have to find a way to get along with him. For Caroline’s sake.

 

“Oh? Who was it and what was the message little witch?”

 

“Ayana.”

 

Klaus froze at the single name the young witch uttered before he simply replied, “Start talking.”

 

XXX

 

The sun had just set by the time Klaus had finished speaking to Bonnie. He was still reeling over all that he had learned and just how deep the hands of Fate seemed to weave into things. He was meant to be here. Here is where he would find all that he had been searching for and more. He began to recall a similar tale being told to him by the witch he had contacted before his journey. But now was not the time for any of that. He thought as he flashed through the forest following Caroline’s scent. She had been alone for long enough.

 

He skidded to a stop when he found her sitting on a large rock overlooking the Pack Lands from high above them. “Caroline?”

 

Her raspy voice caused him to flinch as she answered, “She’s right you know. About me. I’ve known since I was fourteen. And yet they still chose me to lead.” She scoffed, “I don’t know why, it’s not like I can ever help grow the Pack.”

 

It was Klaus’s turn to scoff as he walked over and kneeled down before her, “How have you not helped grow the Pack? Look at all you have done for them. I’ve spent enough time here already to know who was born into this Pack and who you saved from others. Those who would have been alone in the world and yet you opened your arms and gave them all a home.”

 

“Hayley was right,” Caroline continued on as if she didn’t hear him, “No man will ever have me once he finds out I cannot give him children and protect our hold on the Alpha line.”

 

Klaus placed his hand beneath her chin lifting it to force her to look him in the eyes, “Any man who cannot see what an asset you would be to him, what a precious jewel you are is not worthy to lick the ground you walk upon. Do you doubt my words at who you are and what you will become? Just look at this moment now Caroline Forbes. Here you sit with the Original Hybrid himself at your feet, the very one you ordered about in that backroom office all those weeks ago and he has gladly followed.”

 

Caroline scoffed lowly, “For his own gains.”

 

“That may be so but,” Klaus took a deep breath, knowing he would need to show her just how much power she had, just what she was capable of accomplishing, “Here is something that maybe be for my own gains but then again, maybe not. Maybe it is strictly because of you Caroline.”

 

“Just what are you going on about now Klaus?”

 

“Teach me to shift.”

 

Her eyes rounded, and she whispered, “What? Are you serious?”

 

“I’m completely serious.” Gulping he stuttered, “I don’t want to be afraid of a part of myself any longer and you are the only person I trust to help me.”

 

For a moment Klaus worried that he had made a mistake as he watched her low lips quiver and her eyes well with tears. That is until she flung herself in his arms with a joyous laugh that had him chuckling along.

 

XXX

 

Caroline sat with her Grandma on porch of the main house as Klaus and the other Pack members played with all the younglings to tire them out before bed. With the Full Moon that night, it made every wolf from the oldest down to the youngest filled with so much energy. Caroline had been sharing with Klaus all the things that she had been taught prior to her first turning. Watching him kick a ball around with a large group of children, immersing himself in the life as a Pack member brought a warmth inside her unlike she had ever felt with any other stray wolf she had brought into their folds. The conversation they had almost a week ago after Hayley’s departure still resonated inside her, filling her with the confidence she had been long missing.

 

“He sure looks better than when he came here.” Her Grandma spoke softly as their rocking chairs creaked.

 

“Yeah, he does.” Caroline replied with a soft smile, “Less angry broody and more relaxed and…”

“At home?” Her Grandma supplied.

 

Caroline furrowed her brows, finding while that was the case it wasn’t just the words she was looking for, “More himself.” She said strongly with a nod of her head.

 

“Hmmm,” The older woman hummed thoughtfully, curious on what her Granddaughter would say, “With the way the newly turned wolves hang about him, a few of them will be wanting to leave with him when he goes I’d wager.”

 

Caroline continued watching the games being played on the grounds, humming noncommittally.

 

“They’d find him a fine leader I’m sure.” Her Grandma pressed.

 

Caroline laughed lightly, “He likes to tease me about that all the time. That he might steal half my Pack from me.”

 

“And what will you do?” The older woman got to what she really wanted to know.

 

“What do you mean?” Caroline looked at her Grandma in confusion.

 

She grunted, finally asking in exasperation, “Will you let them leave or invoke your rights as Alpha, child?”

 

Caroline shrugged, stating with a wisdom beyond her short Twenty-Four years, “If it is their will to be turned and leave with him, then I will revoke my hold over them and allow them to leave with him should they chose to do so.”

 

“Really?” Her Grandma replied, not truly surprised with her Granddaughter’s decision, “I’d imagine there are a few, not many mind you only a few, that would love to see the battle of power between the two of you if you did not and he challenged you for the rights of the members.”

 

Caroline rolled her eyes, “I’m sure they would but that’s not what they will get.”

 

“Why? Oh don’t you go giving me that look, you know very well some might ask such things of you and demand to know the answers. I only ask so that you are prepared for such happenings.”

 

Caroline calmed her sassy glare, knowing her Grandma was only trying to help, “Because it’s not need or necessary. First, it’s every wolf’s right to choose where they want to be and second, it’s his birth right!” She pointed towards Klaus before turning to whisper to her Grandma, “Can’t you feel it Grandma? The Alpha blood that rolls through his veins? The power and strength that comes with his wolf’s bloodline?”

 

“My bones may be old child, too old to feel the dirt beneath my paws again, but I’m not too old that I cannot feel the old line that flows through that man.”

 

Caroline saw out of the corner of her eye that even though he acted as though he was paying them no attention, Klaus was discreetly hanging on their every word. Excitement that she could help him discover which line he had come from filled her, “What do you know of his line?”

 

The older woman leaned her head back against her chair, closing her eyes as she rocked, “Hmm, it might take some digging, my mind isn’t what it used to be but it was stuff of legends before it died out.”

 

“Could you try...please.” Caroline pleaded placing her hand on her Grandma’s arm.

 

The older woman placed her hand, patting her Granddaughter’s, without opening her eyes, “I think the best place for you to start would be in the old stories and legends you were told as a young girl. _The Lost Prince_.”

 

“ _The Lost Prince_?” Caroline asked confused, “That’s an old story passed down about a wolf Prince who was lost to his people. His Father, the Alpha, sent teams of his strongest soldiers out to search for him until he died without ever finding his lost son.”

 

“It was also told that the Pack continued the search long after the Alpha had passed, until the very last member strangely died as well. Drained of blood I believe it was told.”

 

Caroline gasped, her eyes flying to Klaus who stood frozen with his lips pressed together, his mind no doubt spinning as her own did. If the story and her assumption was to be believed, this meant that Klaus’s people knew what had happened to him, had searched for him for centuries only to be killed by vampires one by one over the span of all the generations. Her Grandma’s sleepy voice pulled her from Klaus’s gaze.

 

“Before I head off to get my beauty sleep there is one other story you should look into again,” She leaned on Caroline for support as she helped her from her rocking chair, “ _The Eternal Queen._ ”

 

Caroline looked at her Grandma questioningly who in turn, simply patted her cheek in a loving manner saying cryptically, “Aye, these old bones feel many things blowing afoot. The Moon and all her glory bring many changes as she chases the horizon. We may not have mates and such nonsense as some of the fables say, but we do have destiny and the two of yours have been wrapped around the same thread for as long as you both have lived.” Before she disappeared into the house leaving Caroline feeling as though she had more questions than answers.

 

XXX

 

Cryptic messages and old stories had to be placed aside. With the moon on the rise and the sun making its retreat, the time for the wolves to come out to play had arrived. Caroline had explained to Klaus over lunch out by the pond a few days ago that it was her duty to watch over the shifting of the other members. They would turn in a hidden glade deep within the mountains, free to run, play and hunt any animals they crossed among the terrane. She had understood his need to shift with only her, but he understood she would only have so long she could control her own shifting. They fully planned to take advantage of her Alpha ability to hold off her turning until the last member of her Pack had begun theirs. Klaus had been slightly skeptical, if not mildly bashful, when she explained that by being here and involving him in as much Pack events as he had, he too had begun to be considered a part of their Pack.

 

Klaus watched in awe from his perch above on a small hill as the moonlight danced through the trees, lighting the rolling and running wolves below them in the glade. “Amazing.” He uttered before turning to find a sight the stunned him breathless.

 

Caroline had pulled out a plastic tote and had begun removing her clothing while his attention had been diverted. The moonlight gave her skin, that quivered in excitement of what was to come, an ethereal glow as she stood in nothing but her bra and panties.

 

After placing her folded shirt on top of her jeans and shoes inside the tote, Caroline stood straight, flushing at the look Klaus gave her. “You do know we turn naked. It’s not like you didn’t just see a bunch of other girls do the same thing.”

 

Gulping, Klaus recovered and steeled his body against the natural reactions that begged to be seen and offered her a smile as he followed suit and began removing his clothing, “Yes but none as beautiful as you, forgive me if your natural charms got the best of me.”

 

Caroline felt her heart hammer inside her chest as she watched him remove his clothing until he was standing in nothing but a pair of tight black boxers. Her wolf inside her howled, as well as the woman half of her, wanting nothing more in that moment than to sink their teeth into him and feel every inch of his lean muscles twitch as she…Shaking her thoughts, knowing that time was running out she covered her own ogling by reprimanding him, “Yes well, for someone as old as dirt you’d think you would have been control.”

 

Klaus chuckled as she huffed and walked to the center of the small clearing they were in. He wanted to tease her about the flush covering her skin and about the way her eyes seemed to speak of how much she wanted to eat him alive. Under any other circumstance he would have taken advantage of their situation with the hopes of more pleasurable activities to come but he could see the discomfort she was holding back at the way the moon was calling out for her.

 

All the playfulness fell away from them both as he stood three feet in front of her and she began talking in such a soothing manner that his wolf nearly purred with the want to do as she said, to be able to stretch out on four legs and chase after this delicious creature.

 

“It may sound silly but keeping your breathing calm and relaxed, so you don’t elevate your heart rate is key here. Yes, there will be pain, but don’t be afraid of it. Don’t hide from it and don’t fight against it. When you do, it consumes you and ruins what should be a magical and natural experience.” Her skin rippled over her body as her eyes flared a golden yellow, “This is who we are Klaus. This is who _you_ were always meant to be. Embrace it. Hold onto it. Feel the power and calling of your wolf and become one with it.”

 

Klaus began to feel his muscles tensing, his bones feeling as if they would snap at any moment under the pressure.

 

_“Breath Klaus.”_

He heard her say in a soft command, not realizing that he had begun to hiss through clenched teeth. Relaxing his jaw he allowed his breathing to calm, to slowly inhale and exhale as the twinges of pain began to feel oddly comforting.

 

Caroline smiled widely, “That’s it. He’s a part of you Klaus. He always has been and always will be. With your wolf joined as one with you, you will never be alone.”

 

Her words struck a cord deep within him. _That_ had always been his fear. _That_ is what always had him holding onto things too tightly. _That_ was what always had him running from thing to thing, place to place.

 

He didn’t want to be alone.

 

That was what this Pack, who welcomed him with open arms, had gifted him with. They taught him that he would never be alone. That he never truly had been alone. Through all this time, all the pain and suffering, his wolf had been there all along.

 

Caroline saw it the moment he accepted who he was and accepted the turning. Her pride soared at watching this man who had been the biggest terror of all the lands for centuries finally become one with himself. Klaus had finally after all this time found his home within himself.

 

They both knelt to the ground, staring into the other’s eyes as their bodies twisted and morphed into that part of themselves that wasn’t hiding inside, but was there with them all along.

 

Klaus stood on all four paws, shaking his large fur covered body. The deep black of his fur shining in the moonlight making Caroline think of it as a dark starry sky.

 

Klaus watched, enthralled by Caroline’s beauty as he set his eyes upon her glorious wolf for the first time. Her snow-white fur with its streaks of grays reminded him of the snowy mountain tops deep within the Alps that he always found peace when he visited. So busy studying her with an artist’s eye, a painting already formulating within his mind, he missed the playful gleam that lit her eyes right before she pounced on him then took off down the hill.

 

They frolicked and played, giving chase to each other before weaving in and out of the Pack. The loud yips and barks of the other wolves filled Klaus with a sense of belonging and acceptance that he had long since missed from his life.

 

He was in the mists of a playful battle, wrestling with the other wolves with a small group circling them when a loud snarl pierced the air, bringing them all to attention and at the ready for an attack. Klaus and the others glanced around in confusion, wondering where the intruder was when a sharp whistle of an arrow being let loose rang through the air and Caroline leapt over the group only to come crashing down to the ground with a painful yelp.

 

Klaus bounded over to her, using his snout to push her to her side, his eyes widening in shock at the arrow protruding from her chest. The sharp scent of White Oak hit his nostrils causing him to recoil with a vicious snarl knowing that whoever had done this had meant it for him and not her.

 

_Not her! Not her! Not her!_

 

His mind screamed as he began to shift back into his human-like form, his ears picking up on a muffled curse from the top of the hill where he and Caroline had shifted just a few hours ago. Breathing deeply past the pain of his sporadic shifting, he pointed towards the hill where the sound had come from, “There!” Watching in pleasure as a large group took off after the culprit who dared to attack their Pack and injure their Alpha. Gently scooping Caroline’s bleeding and whimpering form, Klaus glanced to the group that surrounded him, realizing they were staying behind to protect their Alpha, “Get Bonnie. As fast as your legs can run, get Bonnie here now!”

 

A group of six took off towards the neighboring Coven where Bonnie lived as Klaus, flanked by ten wolves, flashed back to the farm house. The alarms were raised the moment they hit the property, all members whether too young or too old to turn, felt the moment their Alpha was hurt.

 

Caroline’s Grandma pushed many out of the way, ordering the older teens to check the roads, that she had a feeling someone had helped whoever did this. Missy came bursting and elbowing her way past the crowd to kneel next to Caroline where Klaus had laid her.

 

After looking her over, with all holding their breaths, Missy looked up with tears dripping down her face, “We can’t take it out. If we do, it will kill her instantly and if she shifts…” Her tears clogged her throat, unable to say out loud that no matter what they did, their beloved Alpha was going to die.

 

Klaus, in a numb rage, pulled the pants on that another member had handed him just as everything around them exploded in activity at once.

 

The car carrying Bonnie skidded to a halt in the gravel beside the farm house, the wolves flanking her as she ran as fast as her human legs would carry her.

 

The group of older teens on four wheelers surrounded a Jeep being driven by another of their group with a screaming female held within came to a stop close by as a group of wolves came into view, dragging a bloody and unconscious man by their jowls.

 

Klaus quickly put the pieces together as Hayley was tied up and kept inside the Jeep and the wolves dropped the culprit in the center of the group a few yards away from Caroline.

 

Klaus’s yelled of red hot rage seemed to waken Tyler where he laid in the center of a Pack of angry wolves. Bonnie’s hand latched around one of Klaus’s arms, Caroline’s Grandmother on the other as he made to attack the whelp. Snarling he glanced between the two women but it was her Grandmother’s voice he broke through to him.

 

“You’re the only one who can save her now. She _needs_ you. There will be time for justice later.”

 

Gently knocking their hands off him he ordered, “Keep his bloody neck snapped!” He smirked hearing the crack of bones before he quickly flashed to Caroline’s side, shakily placing her head upon his lap wishing he did not have to do this this way, wishing she could speak to him in her human voice, to assure him that this was what she wanted. He glanced quickly to Bonnie, his questions blaring in his eyes.

 

“You know what to do Klaus. You know what Ayana said. She has to accept it and you have to feel it within your heart that you do this unselfishly. It’s the only way to be sure that the sire bond won’t take effect.” Bonnie replied, wishing that they didn’t have to take this course of action. That Caroline would be fully herself to make this choice.  

 

Klaus smoothed her matted fur from her pain riddled eyes with a trembling hand as she whispered to her in a shaking voice, “Do you understand that this is the only way to save you?” She whimpered with a small nod of her large head, “Do you want this Caroline? I can let you die, if that’s what you want.” He choked on the words as if they were made of acid, “If you really believe that this is the end of your existence.” Klaus leaned in, whispering in her ear, “But I’ll let you in on a little secret, there’s a whole world waiting for you. Great cities and art and music.” Pulling back slightly his glossy eyes stared deeply into hers, “Genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays and be as old as dirt someday.” He smiled shakily, “All you have to do is say yes.” Leaning in closely he whispered quickly, “If the sire bond takes effect I swear to you I will leave and do whatever is in my power to make it stop, for I can’t promise you I wouldn’t do this selfishly. I can’t lose you Caroline.”

 

Pulling back Klaus attempted to reign in his emotions as he asked loud enough for the others to hear, “Do you want me to do this? To turn you into a hybrid?”

 

The sigh of relief was collectively heard and felt as she nodded her head weakly. Klaus didn’t waste another moment, tearing into his wrist and tipping her head back to allow as much of his blood as possible to trickle down her throat and into her system. Once assured she had more than enough for it to work, he moved so swiftly that no one even saw him snap her neck.

 

XXX

 

Caroline groggily awoke to the overwhelming feeling of a dry and scratchy throat, she had never in her life felt as thirsty as she did now. The events flew through her mind and the reality of what she was thirsty for sank in.

 

_Blood._

 

She had tied her fate to the need of blood for the rest of her days. Where some would find the thought sickening, being a wolf, she was used to cleaning blood off her muzzle after a good deer or mountain lion hunt. She knew this would be different but as she had told Klaus, the blood bank wasn’t too far. 

 

Slowly opening her eyes, she was amazed by the brightness of the room with the sunlight filtering in through the open curtains. Klaus’s voice echoed in her mind, _“A perk of being a hybrid and not just a typical vampire is never needing to tie yourself to a daylight charm.”_ He of course had gone on to berate how the hybrids hadn’t even appreciated that. Her thoughts were interrupted when the bed dipped beside her, and Klaus’s voice sounded around her.

 

“How are you feeling Love?”

 

Caroline slowly sat up, taking stock of her healed body as she did. She was sore, almost like she was at the beginnings of the flu but other than that she felt fine, “I feel fine.” She answered ending in a whistle as she looked him over, “You on the other hand look like a hot mess! If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you aged at least ten years.”

 

“Watching someone you’ve come to fancy take a deadly arrow meant for you will do that to a person.” He replied dryly.

 

Caroline grinned teasingly, picking at the top of the blanket covering her, “You fancy me huh?”

 

Klaus laughed bashfully before licking his lips with a heated smirk, “If the way you all but devoured me with your eyes the other night is anything to go by, I’d take a risk and say you quite fancy me as well.”

 

“How do you know that wasn’t just the physical attraction and the rush of the moon rising?” She asked cheekily.

 

“Physical attraction huh?” Klaus rubbed his finger over his chin, “I can work with that.” He smiled tightly as Caroline laughed, but gave her no time to ask him why he looked so reserved. “But we can discuss that and other important matters _after_ you drink this.” He held out a glass that Caroline gladly took, watching her like a hawk as she downed the entire glass.

 

Klaus caught the glass as the doppelganger blood rushed through Caroline’s system causing her to drop the glass and hunch forward groaning. Her breath sawed in and out of her clenched jaw as he murmured soothingly, “It will be alright Love. Don’t fight it.”

 

Suddenly she sat up straight, her eyes a bright golden glow as a set of doubled fangs dropped from her gums. Her body vibrated with a rush of energy, much like when she would shift into her wolf yet ten times stronger. Vaguely she heard Klaus’s voice soothing her back into a state of calm.

 

_“Breath Caroline. Breath. That’s it. Fantastic Love.”_

Staring at him and hearing his voice gave her the calming effect she needed, her fangs quickly receded back into her gums as her eyes cleared to their glorious blue. She smiled widely, proud of the control she had over herself but quickly frowned when Klaus sprung from the bed. “Klaus? What’s wrong?”

 

His face had closed off to her as he spat harshly, “Get up.”

 

Caroline reared back slightly, “Excuse you?”

 

“I said, _get up_. Get out of that bed and stand here.” He demanded as he pointed to the space in front of him.

 

She could feel the command coming from an Alpha as any other wolf would, but as an Alpha herself she had no reason to obey him and quite frankly, he was beginning to piss her off. Narrowing her eyes at him she hissed, “Excuse you? Just who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do. _Get up and stand here_? Like I’m some untrained mutt you can order around?” She flung the blanket off her, not realizing her new abilities as she flashed to him, shoving him against a wall with her eyes blazing, “ _You_ do _not_ tell me what to do! _I_ fought for you to become a part of this Pack and I can kick your ass straight on out of here in a snap!” She snarled snapping her fingers in his face as her other hand shoved him forcefully into the wall.

 

Relief washed over him, the tension that had been set in his entire being poured off him in waves as he began to laugh, holding her to him tightly.

 

Caroline struggled within his grasp, finally giving up when she couldn’t break free, “Have you gone mental or something?”

 

Klaus pulled back, cupping her face as he smiled a deep dimpled smile, “There isn’t a sire bond.”

 

Caroline’s mouth dropped open, releasing a breathy, “Oh.” As she caught onto what had him so tense and why he had ordered her about like some low-level pup.

 

Her breath hitched as he swiftly kissed her cheek, dangerously close to the side of her mouth before looking in her eyes, “I’ll leave you to clean up, I’m sure the Pack would love to hear how their fearless leader is faring.”

 

And then he was gone. Leaving her standing there in a puddle of raging hormones and emotions. He wasn’t kidding when he said the heightened emotions would take some getting used to.

 

XXX

 

Caroline was surprised at how accepting her entire Pack was with her new status as a hybrid. All were happy just to see her alive and well while others looked at her in a different sort of light altogether. With the way they walked away looking for all the world as if they were mulling over the deepest of thoughts, she was sure they would be asking for an audience with her and Klaus to talk over the possibilities of them turning as well.

 

As she walked to the stables where Hayley and the hybrid Tyler were being held, she couldn’t help but feel the hurt pierce her chest at just how far Hayley was willing to go in order to secure her daughter as Alpha. She had discovered through the others that Hayley had known Tyler for a while, that she was the one who had helped him in breaking his sire bond. There was some speculation on whether he was the Father of her baby, since they had known each other before he had turned, but no one truly cared. Hayley had betrayed her Pack when she went off to Tyler and told him of Klaus being among their ranks.

 

Klaus opened the stable door for her, allowing her to walk in as he and the others filed in after her. Caroline walked with her head held high to the makeshift cell that currently housed Hayley.

 

“Well, well, well,” Hayley sneered, “Looks like Miss High and Mighty found a way to secure her place as Alpha after all.” She gripped the bars tightly as she shouted for all to hear, “But what happens to our children and our children’s children when the power of living forever gets to her big head?” She screeched when no one would even acknowledge her, all turning their backs to her and lending deaf ears to her comments.

 

Caroline spoke regally over her as if she didn’t hear a word the traitor had said, “Hayley you are hereby denounced from your Pack and your family. For the short time you have left to live, you will no longer hold the privilege of calling yourself a part of us or us a part of you. You will live out your days locked away until the time comes for your execution.”

 

Tears began streaming down her face as she attempted to reach through the bars, “Caroline! Caroline please! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…I didn’t know that this would happen!”

 

“Lies!” The group began to yell only stopping once Caroline raised her hand.

 

“You knew what would happen, and even if you didn’t, you had your own plans. Even your worthless accomplice ratted you out when he thought it would save his own miserable life!” Caroline pressed her body against the door, her eyes flashing yellow, taking pleasure as Hayley coward on the dirty floor, “You were going to wait until everyone was off chasing whoever killed Klaus, and in my grief and anger, you planned to kill me right there beside him!” Taking a calming breath Caroline took a single step back, “We could have been close, we were blood. But no longer can you claim the protection that such a thing allows.”

 

Hayley looked up at her with dead eyes, tears streaming down her face and her voice hollow as she began to understand her fate, “And my baby?”

 

"We don't hurt pregnant wolves and we do not kill children, you of all people should know this. We do not judge the child by the mistakes and misdoings of the parents. As Pack law goes, the injured party is the one to make the decisions on what should happen to your offspring after your death. But I felt a betrayal of your magnitude against the Alpha of this Pack justified a vote to be had by all.” She stayed silent waiting for Hayley to look up into her eyes, “Your child will be well cared for and lovingly looked after by Kate and Thomas, who have been trying for years to have a baby of their own. She will be raised with every respect that a wolf of her line deserves and will be taught the proper ways of our kind. To save her the disgrace and shame, she will only know that you did not wish to be a part of this family and that you died in childbirth, loving her with all your heart. _That_ is a boon the Pack gives for her sake, not yours.”

 

As Caroline turned away, holding tightly to the overwhelming need to cry as Hayley’s whispered, “Thank you.” rang loudly in her ears, Klaus placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Giving him a nod of thanks, she paused in front of Tyler’s cell where Bonnie had spelled a set of chains strong enough to hold him.

 

“Tyler Lockwood, you were warned to stay away from here not so long ago, were you not?” Caroline asked, ignoring Klaus’s look of shock, instead shouting when Tyler chose to stay silent, “Answer me!”

 

The force of the command an Alpha vibrated his cheeks as he tried and failed to disobey, “Yes.” He gritted through his teeth.

 

“And what did we say to you when you came onto our lands, demanding our help with putting Klaus Mikaelson down?”

 

Tyler struggled against the weight of her demands as he replied, “You told me that his crimes and trial had nothing to do with me and you wouldn’t help me.”

 

“And?” Caroline asked with her lips quirked.

 

“That if I trespassed on your lands again or attempted to use your Pack against Klaus I would be put to trial myself.”

 

“Very good. Now, how to handle all this with you?” Caroline asked rhetorically, pacing back and forth in front of his cell door, “Even though it was me that your arrow hit, I was only hit because I was protecting my fellow wolf. Your intended target was Klaus Mikaelson, was it not?”

 

“Always.” Tyler snap before sobering and saying sincerely, “I didn’t mean for you to get hurt Caroline.”

 

“Even so, you admit to attacking with the intent to kill our fellow wolf and striking me instead. While Pack laws dictate that either Klaus or myself can decide your fate, an even greater law exists that states that one Alpha cannot hand down punishment for another. So, I hereby retract my involvement in this matter as I was not the intended target and I leave the choice and handling of Tyler Lockwood’s fate in the hands of the Alpha, Klaus Mikaelson.”

 

Tyler was left feeling stunned and afraid as Klaus recovered from Caroline’s announcement, grinning maliciously as the smirking wolves opened the cell door, allowing him to enter as Caroline left the stable.

 

Shortly after Caroline left, Tyler’s heart hit the floor. After cleaning his hands, Klaus was happy to find Caroline waiting for him outside of the stable.

 

“That didn’t take very long, I kind of assumed you would want to drag it out.” Caroline said as she turned to look him over.

 

“I thought as much myself, but as I entered the cell and found myself face to face with the boy, I discovered I just wanted it over, so I could move on to more important things.” Klaus folded his hands behind his back as he stalked closer to her.

 

Tilting her head adorably, Caroline fluttered her lashes as she gazed up at him, “Oh? What what’s that?”

 

Klaus slowly lifted his hand, playing with a strand of her golden hair as he shrugged his shoulders, “Getting you to agree to a time for our date.”

 

Caroline laughed, knocking his hand away and playing hard to get as she turned and began walking towards the woods, peering over her shoulder at him, “I never said I was going on a date with you.”

 

“Not yet.” Klaus smirked, “But you will,” He smiled, ignoring her playful scoff, “Right after I show you what being a hybrid can really be like.”

 

He smiled widely as he flashed to her, grabbing her hand and forcing her to keep up as they flashed into the woods. Their joint laughter ringing through the trees as Caroline decided to make him work for this date of theirs, if only a little bit.

 


End file.
